


i choose you

by JoshuaParkers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaParkers/pseuds/JoshuaParkers
Summary: was it fate or a result of the choices you'd  made that kept pulling you towards a certain firebender?
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	i choose you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so the reader is aang's older airbender sister in this and it's a soulmate au but it's not THAT obvious.

To say that this last year had been weird would be an understatement. One minute you were chasing after your younger brother after he tried to run away and the next you were waking up in the South Pole and being told that you’d been in a giant ice block for the past 100 years. Then you got borderline stalked by a psycho fire nation prince and now that very same prince is sitting right next to you as you lay on the ground looking up at the stars.  
“It’s funny isn't it? How you can make one seemingly insignificant choice and then the entire course of your life is irreversibly changed.” You don’t turn to look at him as you said this, your gaze still locked onto the night sky but you could feel his eyes on you.  
“I used to come here with Aang before he discovered that he was the Avatar and we’d stay up late and I’d tell him stories, his favourite one was the red string of fate, do you know that one?”  
“No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.” He slid down onto the ground, laying next to you.  
“Well I suppose it’s not really a story, more of a belief. But according to legend, an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. Sometimes I wonder if I was destined to end up here, maybe there was someone that the universe really wanted me to meet.”  
“Do you think you’ve met that person yet?” You turned your head to look at him, he was only inches away, his golden eyes burning into you. You reached up to brush the dark hair out of his eyes, letting your hand linger.  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
You let yourself slowly lean towards him until there was barely a centimetre between you when a crashing sound from one of the rooms in the temples made you spring away.

___________  
You stretched out on the sand as your brother asked Zuko if he was excited about the play, “No, the Ember Island plays are always absurd.”  
You chuckled and squinted at Aang, “What’s it called again?”  
He ran over brandishing the poster at you, “The Boy In the Iceberg!”  
You sat up, shooting a playful smile at the grumpy prince, “Oh come on, Sifu Hotman, it’ll be fun.”  
He grumbled something incoherent at you and Aang ran off to talk to Sokka about something.

You’d ended up in between Zuko and Katara much to the disappointment of your brother.  
Slipping your arm through Zuko’s, you leaned to excitedly whisper in his ear, “Oh I think it’s starting!” He hummed in response, silently thanking the spirits that it was too dark for you to see his blush. You stayed like that for the duration of the first act, occasionally whispering comments about certain parts they’d embellished. They showed the invasion of the fire nation palace and then it cut to a scene with just Actor Y/n and Actor Zuko. Actor Zuko took her hands in his, “My dear y/n, I have a confession to make, I am in love with you.” You felt Zuko tense up as you felt all of your friends staring at you both. You kept your eyes glued to the stage as he continued, “It’s always been you. I tried to fight it and I tried to deny it but I can’t do it. You’re the only one for me, I’d go as far to say I believe that we’re soulmates!” As soon as he said that, Zuko shrugged off your arm and got up disappearing through the doors. Your heart sank, wondering if you should ignore it or go after him, Katara placed a hand on your shoulder, motioning for you to go after him and so you did. 

You found him sitting outside the doors with his head in his hands, “What’s wrong?”  
He leaned his head back against the wall, sighing, “I have a confession to make.” He echoed the actor’s words, still not looking at you.  
“Go on.”  
“Do you remember that night at the western air temples, we were talking under the stars?”  
You nodded and he continued, “Back when I was hunting you and everyone else, I uh I had a thing for you and I figured it would go away but it hasn’t and that night when you started talking about your soulmate, I thought that you were talking about me and I-” You cut him off, pressing your lips to his like you’d wanted to that night. You pulled away slowly, “I was talking about you that night and I meant it. I choose you and I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and choose you.”


End file.
